Juste pour te regarder
by Swato
Summary: Stiles a un devoir à faire. Il doit décrire une personne du même sexe que lui et a interdiction de décrire Scott ! Quand un certain loup garou passe par là... Sterek


**Titre:** Juste te regarder

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé:** Stiles a un devoir à faire. Il doit décrire une personne du même sexe que lui et a interdiction de décrire Scott ! Quand un certain loup garou passe par là... Sterek

**Note:** Spoil saison 1, saison 2.

.

* * *

.

**Juste pour te regarder**

.

.

.

Stiles se demandait parfois ce que leurs professeurs pouvaient bien fumer dans la salle des professeurs quand il voyait les sujets de dissertation ou les devoirs qu'ils leurs donnaient. Sérieusement, qui se souciait de la situation politique de l'émirat Arabe ? Pas un adolescent de 16 ans en tout cas. Pas que Stiles ne soit pas renseigné sur le sujet, au contraire, il était même plutôt calé sur cela, mais il n'était pas motivé à parler de ça dans ses copies. Lui, il voulait parler de créatures fantastiques, comme le Kanima - même si Jackson en Kanima était loin d'être une vue fantastique - ou les loups garou ! Mais le problème, c'était que tout ça, c'était un secret.

Et dieu que c'était difficile de garder un secret ! Il n'avait jamais su garder un secret, il faisait tout le temps une gaffe, c'est pour cela que son père le choppait tout le temps en train de mentir, il n'était pas crédible une seconde quand il mentait. Mais là, le secret concernait Scott, alors il prenait énormément sur lui pour se taire et faire attention. Il était vraiment un bon ami, surtout si on comptait le nombre de fois où son meilleur ami l'avait abandonné au profit d'Allison.

Enfin, la question n'était pas de mesurer son degré d'amitié envers Scott mais bien le devoir que leur professeur d'art leur avait donné à faire. Et quel devoir !

La professeur ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, il se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs, il était plutôt mignon comme garçon et en plus il était assez sympas... quand il n'interrompait pas son cours pour parler avec Scott. Toujours était-il qu'elle leur avait donné un sujet très contraignant. Stiles se rappelait encore les consignes, elles résonnaient avec clarté dans sa tête:

« Vous devrez rédigez deux pages de description. Et oui, Greenberg, je sais qu'on est pas en français. Seulement l'intérêt est là. Vous choisissez la personne que vous souhaitez décrire, elle doit obligatoirement exister, si je vous demande de qui il s'agit, je veux pouvoir obtenir une réponse. Ensuite, vous la décrivez le plus fidèlement possible. Pensez que pour faire deux pages, je veux _beaucoup_ de détails. Après, je vous demanderez de croquer les traits de celui ou celle que vous avez décrit pour juger de la fidélité du portrait. Je pense que ça va être très drôle, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. »

Stiles avait sourit avec enthousiasme, il était loin d'être bon en dessin mais il avait déjà la personne toute désignée. Lydia bien sûr.

« Oh ! Une dernière chose, pour corser le devoir, la personne que vous devez décrire devra être... du même sexe que vous, avait déclaré Mrs Rose avec un semblant de sadisme dans la voix. »

Stiles avait grogné de mécontentement. Danny avait frémit de contentement jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne le reprenne en disant que ça ne comptait pas pour lui et qu'il devrait décrire une fille, sinon ce n'était pas juste. Puis Stiles avait haussé les épaules avec indifférence, ce n'était pas bien grave, il connaissait Scott sur le bout des doigts, il n'avait même plus besoin de le regarder pour décrire le moindre détails du physique de son meilleur ami, en passant par sa mâchoire légèrement de travers au grain de beauté en forme de cœur qu'il avait sur l'omoplate.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais. Il est hors de question que vous choisissiez Mr McCall pour ce travail, Mr Stilinski.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? ! s'était insurgé Stiles

- Parce que votre amitié dégoulinante de bon sentiment m'écœure, et que j'ai tout sauf envie de lire l'affection débordante qui vous lie à Mr McCall. Fin de la discussion ! Je veux ce travail pour le 20 ! »

Il avait voulu rétorquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais c'était comme si les dieux s'étaient ligués contre lui puisque la cloche choisit exactement ce moment pour se mettre à sonner.

Et aujourd'hui, on était le 18. Il lui restait exactement deux jours pour trouver quelqu'un à décrire. Il avait voulu décrire son père, mais c'était juste trop bizarre. Il avait à peine commencé qu'il s'était mit à grimacer. Sa prose était moche et il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur doublé d'une sorte de pervers incestueux. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'étrange dans ce qu'il écrivait, mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était vraiment trop étrange.

Stiles était encore en train de chercher. Mais il ne trouvait personne. Il n'était pas assez proche de ses autres amis pour pouvoir faire deux maudites pages pour les décrire. Même si il les avait vu dans la douche - nu en plus - curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer les détails de ces scènes. Il n'avait jamais regardé ses amis avec attention, il n'en avait jamais ressentit l'intérêt ou même l'envie alors... Stiles soupira. Il n'allait pas bien loin avec tout ça. Sa copie restait désespérément blanche, lui qui avait éprouvé tant d'enthousiasme à l'idée de décrire Lydia. Il l'avait observé pendant des années, alors la décrire, c'était vraiment du gâteau. Décrire Scott aussi ça aurait été du gâteau.

Bon, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Deux en fait. En premier, il pourrait inventer une personne de toute pièce, prétendant qu'il avait décrit un de ses cousins. Ou deuxièmement, il pouvait simplement arrêter le premier garçon qu'il verrait, le faire s'asseoir quelque part et le décrire.

« Stiles ? »

L'adolescent sursauta et se tourna brutalement vers la voix. Il avait oublié qu'il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait prit le pli de le faire depuis que Scott avait prit l'habitude de se glisser dans sa chambre en l'utilisant. Mais ce n'était pas Scott. Stiles revint sur les pensées qu'il avait eut juste avant cette intrusion et ferma les yeux en gémissant de désespoir.

« Derek, dit-il simplement. »

Stiles rouvrit les yeux. Derek venait de lever un sourcils avec interrogation, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air si peu content de sa venue. L'adolescent soupira et haussa les épaules, résigné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il

- Je voulais savoir si Jackson avait l'intention de rejoindre la meute, répondit Derek

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le sais ? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais moi et Jackson, c'est un peu comme... bah je trouve pas de comparaison là mais on est pas vraiment potes. C'est même le contraire d'ailleurs, tu sais... il a la fille que je veux, la popularité, le Lacrosse..., énuméra t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Si il devait se confier à quelqu'un, c'est surement pas vers moi qu'il irait. Tu auras peut-être plus de chance avec Scott, ils ont du resté collé sur le banc de touche pour parler tactique, mais si tu veux mon avis, ils ont tout sauf parlé tactique. »

Derek hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit, il s'apprêta à repasser par la fenêtre.

« Hep hep hep ! Où tu vas comme ça, tout renseignement nécessite un paiement ! s'exclama Stiles

- Et depuis quand ? grogna Derek.

- Depuis que je l'ai décrété, il y a ... trois secondes à peu près, indiqua t-il en regardant sa montre. »

Derek soupira d'agacement et ferma la fenêtre en la claquant brusquement. Le loup garou planta ses yeux dans les siens et Stiles déglutit difficilement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Derek. »

N'en revenant pas que le loup garou l'écoute sans grogner à la façon d'un loup ou sans menacer de l'égorger, il se redressa sur sa chaise de bureau et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Juste avant que tu n'arrives, je me suis fait une sorte de... pari. Y a cette prof tarée qui nous a donné un devoir hyper tordu et je me suis retrouvé bloqué dessus sans même m'en apercevoir, enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai fait un pari donc et que la première personne de sexe masculin que je verrais devrait s'asseoir quelque part pour que je puisse faire ce maudit devoir. »

Derek fronça les sourcils en le regardant comme si deux cornes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête.

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? demanda t-il

- Le rapport, c'est que je dois écrire deux foutues pages sur un mec, que j'ai pas le droit de décrire Scott et que je connais personne assez bien pour lui demander de poser pour moi. Même si le verbe "_poser_" est plutôt inaproprié puisque j'ai pas l'intention de faire ton portrait en peinture.

- Et donc... Tu me demande à _moi._ De poser _pour toi_, résuma lentement Derek.

- Ça a l'air complétement stupide dit comme ça mais oui, soupira t-il. »

Derek se redressa et croisa les bras d'un air de dire "tu m'as bien regardé ?". Stiles se mordit les lèvres d'agacement et serra les dents avant de parler.

« Écoute, fais-le juste d'accord ? Tu me le dois de toute façon, ne serait-ce que pour le coup de la piscine où j'ai sauvé tes miches de loup garou. »

Derek décroisa les bras et détourna le regard, comme si il avait été gêné du rappel de ses faiblesses. Stiles se sentit gagner du terrain et continua sur sa lancée.

« Et aussi la fois on tu as dormi chez moi parce que t'étais poursuivi par les Argents, pareil quand tu t'es effondré en plein milieu du parking de l'école. Et quand...

- C'est bon, grommela t-il en l'interrompant. »

Derek soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux un instant, semblant sérieusement hésiter. Stiles retint son souffle. Le loup garou rouvrit les yeux et pinça les lèvres en le regardant.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Stiles se retint de hurler sa victoire et montra le fauteuil du menton.

« Rien, juste t'asseoir, lui dit-il. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit et s'installa dans le fauteuil, mettant sa veste en cuir sur le dossier. Stiles regarda sa feuille blanche, se demandant comment il devait commencer son devoir.

« Je ne dois rien faire ? demanda Derek avec ennui.

- Oui, exactement. Enfin, si tu t'ennuie, il y a mes bouquins là, lui dit-il. »

Derek soupira avec agacement et prit le plus gros livre qui se trouvait dans la pile. Stiles sentait qu'il se retenait de le plaquer contre un mur et s'estima d'autant plus chanceux qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il retourna à sa feuille, comment devait-il commencer la description, devait-il parler au présent ? au passé ? Derek n'était pas mort donc parler au passé serait un peu bizarre mais les descriptions se faisaient le plus souvent à l'imparfait alors... Stiles haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Derek pour pouvoir commencer son devoir.

Derek avait posé le gros livre sur ses genoux, il semblait plongé tellement profondément dans son livre qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était observé. Le coude posé sur l'accoudoir et la main au niveau de sa tempe, Stiles remarqua avec amusement qu'il jouait avec une mèche courte de ses cheveux. Qui aurait pu penser à un tel comportement venant d'un loup garou ? Derek leva les yeux de son livre et Stiles sursauta. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son bureau et posa son crayon sur la feuille blanche. Il hésita un instant mais les mots lui vinrent seuls à l'esprit et il se mit à écrire. Phrases par phrases, son écriture commença à se fluidifier et il n'eut en définitive pas besoin de regarder Derek aussi souvent qu'il le pensait, même si il lui jetait parfois de petit coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Absorbé par le paragraphe qu'il écrivait, il ne releva pas la tête de sa feuille avant un moment et quand il le fit, ce fut pour trouver que Derek s'était endormi. Sa tête avait basculé sur le coté et reposait tranquillement sur le dossier du fauteuil, une de ses mains était posée en travers de son ventre tandis que l'autre tenait encore le livre qu'il lisait avant de tomber endormi. Ses traits étaient apaisés et il ne semblait plus si froid et hors d'atteinte. Stiles sourit, amusé et curieusement attendri.

Il n'avait jamais vu le loup garou dormir, c'était étrange tout en étant apaisant. Il avait la confirmation que Derek n'était pas - complétement - un surhomme et que même lui avait des baisses de régimes ou éprouvait le besoin de récupérer.

Stiles trouva là un nouveau sursaut d'inspiration et entama sa seconde feuille. Il était tellement prit par ses descriptions qu'il fut étonné de se retrouver si rapidement en bas de la feuille. Il n'avait même pas pu terminer sa phrase. Il se sentit vaguement frustré de n'avoir pas pu le faire et hésita à prendre une autre feuille avant de se rappeler la sévérité de la professeur à son égard. Elle serait parfaitement capable de lui retirer des points si il faisait plus de deux pages. Stiles fronça le nez et ne termina par sa phase, à contrecœur.

Il se tourna alors vers Derek, qui était toujours endormi. Ses traits apaisés le firent sourire une fois de plus. Voir Derek dormir, c'était bizarre. Il soupira en regardant sa feuille une dernière fois pour corriger les fautes et se leva pour aller fouiller dans ses placards. Il en sortit une couverture pelucheuse et s'approcha de Derek. Il lui enleva lentement le livre des mains et posa la couverture sur lui. Il ne voulait pas que Derek se plaigne d'avoir eut froid alors qu'il essayait de lui rendre service. Quoi que, Derek se plaignant du froid était quelque chose de complétement irréaliste. Il renifla d'amusement.

Stiles plissa les yeux en sentant son ventre émettre un bruit de protestation. Du genre: "_eh, tu m'as oublié, dépêche toi de me remplir ou ça va chier_". Il décida que étant donné qu'il avait terminé son devoir, il pouvait bien se permettre d'aller se faire un sandwich. Ce qu'il fit. Il allait remonter à l'étage avec la nourriture quand la voix de son père résonna dans sa tête:

« _Rien que pour une question d'hygiène, manger dans ta chambre n'est pas correct. Est-ce que tu fais autre chose que ce que tu es censé faire quand tu vas aux toilettes ? Non ? Alors une chambre, ça sert à dormir, et une cuisine ça sert à s'asseoir pour manger calmement. Essaye de ne pas en foutre partout quand même._ »

L'image des toilettes l'avait remué. Il n'y avait vraiment que son père pour trouver des termes aussi dégoutant que dissuasif, il devait le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Le fait est qu'il n'avait plus jamais mangé dans sa chambre. Après avoir terminé son sandwich, il grimpa les escaliers une fois de plus jusqu'à sa chambre. Il allait se diriger vers son bureau quand il nota l'absence de Derek. La couverture avait été repoussé sur le coté et la veste en cuir avait disparue. Stiles se sentit un peu déçu qu'il ne l'ait pas attendu avant de partir mais haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à sa chaise de bureau. Il mit son nom et son prénom sur la feuille et se mit à son ordinateur pour passer le temps en attendant son père.

.

* * *

.

Le jour du ramassage du devoir arriva et pour une fois, Stiles l'avait fait correctement.

Il n'avait pas relu sa copie, si il l'avait fait, il l'aurait surement déchiré, jeté à la poubelle... peut-être même qu'il l'aurait brulé.

Il posa la feuille sur le coin de sa table quand Mrs Rose commença à passer dans les rangs. Stiles sentit une pointe d'angoisse étreinte sa poitrine quand il l'entendit demander la personne qu'ils avaient choisit. Il chercha désespérément un nom ou une personne dans sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui vint. Mrs Rose arriva à sa table.

« Et vous, Mr Stilinski, qui avez-vous croqué ? »

Stiles bloqua sur le mot "croqué". Mrs Rose s'en aperçut et son sourire sadique s'agrandit.

« Alors ? insista t-elle.

- Mon... Mon cousin, répondit-il.

- Et il a un nom ce cousin ? demanda t-elle en notant "cousin" sur son calepin. »

Le cerveau de Stiles fonctionnait à milles à l'heure. Mais même avec ça, aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit. Mrs Rose releva la tête de sa feuille et il sursauta.

« Miguel, répondit-il précipitamment. »

Mrs Rose haussa un sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de marquer le nom du dit cousin sur son calepin. Stiles grimaça en serrant les dents. Mais quel abruti ! Il n'aurait pas pu trouvé un nom qui sonnait plus anglais ! ? Et qui lui rappelait surtout beaucoup trop Derek ? !

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la famille en Espagne, s'étonna la professeur.

- Eh bien... si, affirma t-il. »

Mrs Rose fit la moue puis passa à une autre table. Stiles soupira.

Mais dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?

La professeur d'art leur donna une interrogation surprise sur l'histoire de l'art contemporain, disant que cela lui permettrait de jeter un œil sur le fameux devoir de Mr Stilinski sur son cousin Miguel. Stiles n'eut aucun mal à relater ce qui était demandé mais il jetait de fréquent regard dans la direction de Mrs Rose qui lisait son devoir avec attention. Il secoua la tête, décidant de ne pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pourrait penser et commença à repartir dans ses petits délires pour passer le temps.

La cloche sonna et il rangea ses affaires en vitesse. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voix l'interpella.

« Mr Stilinski ! Restez ici, lui ordonna Mrs Rose. »

Stiles ne posa pas son pied par terre et fit demi-tour en soupirant. A vrai dire, il s'y attendait. Il fit la moue tout en se postant devant le bureau de la professeur d'Art. Celle-ci avait toujours le nez plongé dans sa copie et il se sentit mal à l'aise. Quand elle releva la tête, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle rougissait.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'est ceci, dit-elle en montrant les feuilles qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Mon devoir ? proposa t-il avec une grimace. »

- Non, je vous avez demandé une description neutre. Pas une description romantique ! Et je suis vraiment, vraiment inquiète à ce sujet, je ne savais pas que vous étiez gay, et encore moins que vous aviez des vues sur un membre de votre famille. Même si c'est... un cousin, ce n'est pas vraiment incestueux mais tout de même ! s'exclama t-elle d'un ton gêné.

- Mais c'est une description neutre ! protesta t-il.

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de relire ce que vous avez marqué ! Ce n'est absolument pas une description neutre ! Que dites-vous de ça... Alors, voyons, dit-elle en cherchant un passage. Ah voila: _La lumière paraissait s'être éprise de son visage, les traits fermes de son visage semblaient apaisés, jamais il n'avait parut si calme, si tranquille._ Alors ? demanda t-elle. »

Stiles leva les bras au ciel avec exaspération.

« Mais c'est neutre enfin !

- C'est parce que j'ai prit le passage le moins marquant ! Et celui là: _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi paraissait-il si inaccessible quand il était éveillé ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à repousser tout ceux qui essayait d'entrer dans son monde ? Dans sa vie ? Était-il à ce point marqué par ce qu'il avait vécu qu'il n'acceptait personne à ses cotés ? Même moi ?_ »

Mrs Rose releva la tête et releva un sourcils. Bon, il avait peut-être un peu abusé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment romantique ! Il avait juste était emporté par ses sentiments en découvrant Derek endormi ! Le loup garou avait parut si accessible, si proche et si vulnérable qu'il s'était laissé entrainer par ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment. Stiles pâlit.

« Mr Stilinski ? l'appela la professeur. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta t-elle. »

Il leva les yeux pour la regarder et hocha lentement la tête.

« Asseyez-vous, vous avez l'air sur le point de vous effondrer, dit-elle. »

Stiles lui obéit et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise au premier rang. Son cerveau tournait tellement vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur une seule pensée. Il ne savait plus différencier ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pensait.

« Lisez-moi un autre passage pour voir, demanda t-il. »

Mrs Rose fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude, mais reprit la feuille en main et se mit à chercher.

« _Son expression renfrognée disparue, ne restait plus que ce visage doux aux allures éphémère. Éphémère parce que c'était certain qu'il allait disparaitre dès qu'il se réveillerait, laissant la place à un homme dur et froid qui agirait comme si il me détestait_, lut-elle »

Stiles relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de retenir. Il se sentait désemparé. Il savait qu'il avait écrit quelque chose de bizarre, des choses qu'on écrivaient pas quand on devait décrire quelqu'un qu'on était censé ne pas aimer et même "détester". Bien que le mot "détester" était un peu gros pour définir sa relation avec Derek. Ils ne se détestaient pas vraiment. Du moins, Stiles ne détestait pas vraiment le loup garou, c'était plus une sorte d'amitié basée sur l'inimitié qu'ils s'étaient vouées au début. Mais là, ce que la professeur lui lisait - ce qu'il avait écrit - ce n'était pas les mots d'un ennemi. Pas même d'un ami d'ailleurs.

« Vous comprenez maintenant ? demanda la professeur d'une voix plus douce. C'est comme si vous me parliez de votre amant, ce n'est pas très convenable pour un devoir, expliqua t-elle. »

Stiles prit ce qu'elle venait de dire comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il se sentait mal. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas lui qui avait écrit ça. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il se leva en baissant la tête.

« Oui, désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué avant que vous ne me le lisiez.

- Sans cela, je dois dire que votre écriture est irréprochable et la fin de votre description est tout à fait intéressante. Finir tout en ne finissant pas, ça laisse supposer un enthousiasme exacerbé... »

Mrs Rose avait l'air véritablement impressionné, et il se retrouva encore plus surpris qu'elle par les compliments qu'elle lui donnait. Et dire que cette femme était censée le détester.

« Je dois dire que cela m'a surpris venant de vous. Mais vous devriez y penser, entretenir ce genre de relation avec votre cousin me semble assez... malsain, termina t-elle avec une grimace.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cousin, répondit-il spontanément. »

La professeur d'Art hocha la tête d'un air rassuré.

« Dans ce cas... Me voilà rassurée. Bien que je sois assez déçue de découvrir que vous n'entretenez pas une relation exclusive avec Mr McCall. Assurez-vous qu'il ne fasse pas de crise de jalousie, j'ai tout sauf envie de voir des crises de larmes dans ma classe, plaisanta t-elle. »

Stiles lui répondit par un signe de tête gêné, Mrs Rose lui tendit sa feuille et il la reprit, la main tremblante. Il ramassa son sac et s'éclipsa de la salle sans demander son reste. La soudaine bonne humeur de son professeur d'Art commençait à l'effrayer, et il avait sacrément besoin d'une pause là. Il allait sortir du lycée et entrer dans sa Jeep quand Scott apparut devant lui.

« Alors Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda t-il.

- Discuter de ce qui se passe dans ma vie affective, dit-il.

- Ah ah, très drôle, rétorqua Scott en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Même Scott n'y croyait pas. Pourtant il était parfaitement sérieux. Stiles haussa les sourcils et les épaules. Tant pis si son meilleur ami ne le croyait pas.

« Écoute Scott, là je suis fa-ti-gué. Alors je vais rentrer dans ma Jeep, là tu vois, dit-il en montrant sa Jeep du doigt. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je vais monter dans ma chambre et je vais aller me coucher ! Et je vais ÉTEINDRE mon portable. Bonne nuit, lui dit-il en le dépassant. »

Stiles soupira lourdement. Il n'était jamais de mauvaise humeur, mais il l'était, il l'était vraiment. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, mais il se sentait bizarre. Son cœur battait trop fort, sa poitrine se serrait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Mais si, je comprends, mais je veux pas y penser, grommela t-il. »

Stiles prit le chemin du retour. Une fois rentré, il prit juste le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

« Bon dieu, gémit-il. »

Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer, mais son cerveau semblait y revenir sans arrêt. Il se concentrait uniquement sur la conversation qu'il avait eut avec sa professeur d'Art. Il se retourna sur le dos et poussa son sac sur le sol. Sa main buta sur quelque chose et il baissa les yeux pour voir ce que c'était.

« Ma copie, bien sûr, soupira t-il. »

Stiles la leva devant ses yeux et relut quelque passages à voix haute. Quand il les lisait dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas le problème, ce n'était qu'en la lisant tout haut qu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait. Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Derek ? Depuis quand ses sentiments pour Lydia avaient-il disparus ? Avaient-ils disparus d'ailleurs ?

Il se remémora les traits de Lydia dans son esprit. Il voyait ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, l'allure hautaine qu'elle se donnait et ses manières princières. Il se rappelait la lueur malicieuse et intelligente qui brillait dans ses yeux et son sourire espiègle. Celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Il entendait son rire, se souvenait de l'odeur de son parfum qui avait changé avec le temps. Il n'avait aucun mal à se la représenter.

Le problème, c'est que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus ce frisson qui le parcourait toujours quand il pensait à elle et à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait quelque temps que ça durait. Au début, il s'était dit que c'était parce qu'il était occupé avec toutes ces histoires de loup garou, mais pouvait-il continuer à nier l'évidence ?

L'amour qu'il portait à Lydia avait finit par disparaitre. Il était mort à petit feu, si lentement qu'il s'en était à peine rendu compte. Et avant qu'il puisse réellement y réfléchir, il ne ressentait déjà plus cette sensation d'euphorie lorsqu'il la voyait.

Puis... Il y avait Derek.

Stiles grogna longuement, agacé. Il se leva et redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il mit ses chaussures en vitesse, tellement vite qu'il en perdit une devant chez lui et du rebrousser chemin pour la récupérer. Il râla encore et se mit au volant de sa Jeep, sa copie fermement serré dans une main. Il mit le contact et se dirigea vers le hangar où habitait l'alpha. La route calma ses nerfs largement malmené et au bout d'un moment, il se sentit si calme qu'il hésita à faire demi-tour, se sentant incroyablement ridicule.

Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Hurler sur Derek ? Hurler sur n'importe qui ? En fait, en partant, il avait surtout ressentit une puissante envie de crier sur quelqu'un.  
Stiles secoua la tête et décida que puisqu'il était sur la route du hangar, autant continuer. Il se gara dans la petite rue et descendit de voiture avant de se précipiter sur la porte du hangar. Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer, ce n'était pas réellement une maison après tout... plus un centre d'entrainement pour jeune loup garou à la dérive.

Il entra sans préambule et haussa les sourcils en voyant Derek, debout au milieu de la pièce et Issak en position d'attaque contre le mur, à l'autre bout. Le jeune loup garou se mit à courir et à enchainer le parcours. Stiles renifla d'amusement. Ça ressemblait à une sorte d'entrainement militaire, il ne manquait plus que les pneus sur le sol à enjamber et l'image aurait été complète. Isaak se fit finalement repousser au sol sans autre forme de procès, tombant lamentablement. Stiles parcourut la pièce des yeux et tomba sur Erica qui était assise sur les marches menant à l'étage - et donc à la vrai maison de la meute, avec des lits et tout - son portable à la main. Elle pianotait furieusement sur les touches, un sourire aux lèvres. Boyd était adossé contre le mur non loin d'elle. Il avait les bras croisés et il le regardait fixement, avec cet air indifférent qui lui avait toujours fait un peu peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Stiles sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Derek qui venait de lui adresser la parole. L'alpha était tourné à demi vers lui, signe qu'il semblait le déranger, son regard était pourtant fixé sur lui avec attention. Stiles déglutit et cacha sa copie derrière son dos en faisant semblant de croiser les mains. Isaak ricana en se relevant.

« T'es venu pour t'entrainer avec nous ? demanda t-il en riant.

- Noooon mer-ci ! Sans façon. Je te foutrais ta raclée un autre jour, rétorqua Stiles. »

Isaak haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était devenu une sorte de petit jeu entre eux. Isaak adorait lui lancer des piques et Stiles adorait y répondre. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup tout les deux. Stiles sourit, amusé.

« Tu es venu pourquoi alors ? lui demanda froidement Derek.

- Euh... je... j'ai, balbutia t-il. »

Sa main se resserra sur la feuille de papier.

« J'ai oublié, dit-il finalement. »

Les trois loups garou haussèrent les sourcils avec étonnement et suspicion. Ils pouvaient entendre ses battements cœur s'accélérer, et Stiles comprit qu'ils savaient tous qu'il mentait. Et très mal en plus. Derek soupira lourdement puis ferma les yeux en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bon. L'entraînement est fini, dit-il. »

Isaak se leva d'un bond, semblant monter sur ressort, il marcha d'un pas félin jusqu'aux escaliers et disparut sans demander son reste. Boyd haussa les épaules et suivit Isaak, disparaissant à l'intérieur de la maison. Ne restait qu'Erica, pianotant sur son téléphone. Un silence s'installa et le sourire de la blonde commença à se faner alors qu'elle remarquait enfin que quelque chose semblait clocher. Elle releva les yeux de son portable et leva un sourcils en se tournant vers Derek. L'alpha la regarda fixement, et lui fit signe du menton de prendre la porte. Erica ouvrit la bouche avec indignation mais obéit, claquant exagérément ses talons sur le sol pour montrer son agacement. Stiles avait regardé tout ça avec un mélange de consternation et de surprise. Il ne savait pas que Derek se faisait si bien respecter par ses bêtas. Derek leva les yeux au ciel à la réaction d'Erica et se tourna enfin vers lui.

Stiles grimaça et sa main se resserra sur le bout de papier... ça devait être de la charpie maintenant. Derek tendit l'oreille et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main ?

- Hein ? Moi ? demanda innocemment Stiles. Rien, répondit-il. »

Derek fronça les sourcils et Stiles se mordit les lèvres quand le papier se froissa encore dans sa main. Le loup garou tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos et Stiles suivit le mouvement pour qu'il ne voit pas.

« On dirait un bout de papier, reprit Derek. »

Stiles grogna et souffla lourdement. Une sorte d'irritation monta dans sa poitrine et il avança vers le loup garou avant de plaquer sa copie contre son torse.

« Bravo, oui, c'est une copie. Maintenant avec ta vue surpuissante de loup garou, tu me lis ça, et tu me dis le problème. »

Derek haussa les sourcils en regardant sa main posée sur son torse. Stiles soupira et enleva sa main, laissant le loup garou rattraper la feuille au vol avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Il se recula quand Derek commença à lire, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture. Stiles retint son souffle. Le loup garou releva enfin la tête.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda t-il.

- Pas "c'est quoi", c'est qui ! ? rectifia t-il avec agacement. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et le foudroya du regard.

« C'est qui ? demanda Derek avec un mélange d'impatience et de brusquerie.

- C'est Scott, répondit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans ?

- Mais c'est toi, abruti ! s'exaspéra t-il. Le devoir que tu m'as aidé à faire, t'as déjà oublié ! ? s'exclama t-il. »

Derek pencha la tête sur le coté et releva un sourcils.

« Et alors ? demanda t-il.

- Ma prof me l'a rendu en disant que c'était pas une description romantique qu'elle voulait, marmonna t-il.

- Description romantique ? Comme... le courant romantique ? demanda Derek

- Mais non ! Romantique comme dans _romantique_, son cours c'est un cours d'Art, elle n'en a rien à fiche du Français, répondit-il.

Un petit silence s'installa, Stiles détourna le regard, gêné que les yeux de Derek soient fixés sur lui avec tant d'impassibilité. Il se demandait ce que le loup garou pensait, si il y pensait d'ailleurs. Le silence commença a devenir pesant et Stiles sentit sa nervosité augmenter, il fit ce qu'il faisait quand il était stressé, il se remit à parler à tort et à travers:

« Parce que tu vois, quand j'ai écrit le devoir t'étais endormi alors je sais pas si te voir endormi m'a fait écrire ce genre de chose mais t'avais l'air d'être une autre personne tout en étant pas une autre personne vu que tu te ressemblais... Enfin... Euh... Bref, je l'ai donné à la prof quand elle l'a ramassé et je me disais bien que c'était bizarre de lui rendre un truc sans avoir relu, mais si j'avais relu, j'aurais probablement dit un truc du genre: "je suis désolé, mais mon hamster nain a manger mon devoir" même si j'ai pas de hamster nain hein..., babilla t-il nerveusement »

Derek plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Stiles l'interrompit exprès pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Mais j'ai quand même rendu la feuille et après elle m'a convoqué à son bureau pour me dire que c'était pas normal d'écrire ce genre de chose à propos de mon cousin Miguel, elle a commencé tout un discours sur l'inceste, je t'épargne les détails, j'étais mort de honte. Et ensuite, quand je lui ai dit qu'en fait c'était pas mon cousin elle m'a rendu ma copie avec un sourire pervers, je sens que ça va me hanter toute ma vie. Elle a dit un truc sur Scott aussi mais j'ai oublié avec tout ça vu que je pensais qu'à fuir le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible aussi. »

Stiles s'arrêta enfin, curieusement, il n'avait plus rien à dire, même si il cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour ne pas que Derek puisse parler et donc lui répondre. Le loup garou lui tendit sa copie et il la prit après un temps d'hésitation. Derek inspira légèrement.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaye de me dire, lui répondit-il.

- Moi non plus, c'est bien ça le problème, rétorqua t-il. »

Derek fronça encore les sourcils et se jeta soudainement sur lui. Stiles ferma les yeux et gémit de douleur quand son dos heurta une surface dure assez brutalement. Il les rouvrit et leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant que Derek l'avait encore une fois plaqué contre un mur.

« Faudra que tu m'explique un jour cette fascination pour les murs, dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas de fascination pour les murs, grogna Derek d'un ton revêche.

- Ah... Une fascination pour moi alors ? demanda t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

_Ce n'était pas son genre de réagir de cette façon_, pensa Stiles.

Pourquoi cherchait-il à tout prix à savoir si Derek ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu d'attirance pour lui ? Surtout que Derek semblait l'avoir plaqué là sans but réel. Qu'avait-il dit pour l'énerver déjà ? Ah oui, il avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait. Et c'était vrai. Le loup garou fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement sur lui. Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bond avant de se mettre à battre à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste ? redemanda Derek avec suspicion.

- Mais je te l'ai dit, bon sang ! En venant ici, je savais même quoi dire ! S'exclama Stiles.

- Tu mens, les battements de ton cœur ne sont pas régulier, fit remarquer Derek en s'approchant encore. »

Ils étaient si proche que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Stiles déglutit et fronça les sourcils avec un mélange d'envie et d'agacement.

« C'est parce que tu es trop près, râla t-il en détournant la tête. »

Stiles avait posé ses mains sur le torse de Derek pour le repousser, mais c'était comme essayer de déraciner un chêne de plus de 1032 ans - précis ? oui il était toujours précis. C'était juste impossible. Le loup garou se pencha soudainement dans son cou et il retint son souffle, se crispant involontairement. Le nez de Derek se posa sur la peau de son cou et remonta le long de sa carotide en un effleurement. Stiles émit un son entre le grognement et la plainte surprise. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce que le loup garou agisse de cette manière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Et pourquoi tu le fais ? ajouta t-il.

- Tu sens bizarre, répondit Derek en continuant de respirer son cou.

- Ok. Ça devient vraiment, vraiment trop _bizarre_ là justement, dit-il. Est-ce que ça te dirait d'enlever ton nez de mon cou ? »

Derek grogna et Stiles ouvrit la bouche, indigné qu'il ose lui grogner dessus alors qu'il était dans son bon droit. Est-ce qu'il reniflait le cou des gens lui ? Bon, il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas un loup garou, mais tout de même ! C'était vraiment inapproprié et embarrassant. Derek se releva précipitamment et fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. Stiles déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? demanda t-il.

- Rien, j'étais juste en train de me dire que je connaissais cette odeur, dit Derek »

Derek le dévisageait avec perplexité, son visage habituellement froid venait de prendre un pli surpris et teinté d'incrédulité. Stiles fronça les sourcils à son tour. Que pensait le loup garou quand il le regardait de cette façon ?

« Derek ? l'appela t-il.

- Je m'attendais pas à la sentir sur toi, c'est tout, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules. »

Derek se pencha une fois de plus sur lui et Stiles qui s'était détendu quand il s'était éloigné se crispa à nouveau en frissonnant des pieds à la tête. Il sentit la joue du loup garou se poser contre son épaule tandis qu'il respirait encore dans son cou. Lui ne respirait plus, son cœur battait trop fort. Derek l'avait plaqué un nombre incalculable de fois contre un mur mais jamais il n'avait été si conscient de sa présence, de son souffle dans son cou, du contact de la barbe naissante légèrement irritant sur sa peau, de ses mains qui se faisaient moins contraignantes et plus caressantes. Stiles ferma les yeux avec le sentiment qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perdu. Ils étaient tout les deux foutus.

Stiles tressaillit et serra les dents quand les mains de Derek se serrèrent sur ses hanches. Il relâcha son souffle à grande peine, les mains du loup garou lui donnaient l'impression d'être brûlantes. Si ce contact lui avait parut intoxicant et à la limite du supportable, ce qu'il fit l'instant d'après lui ôta la faculté de penser. Derek s'approcha et faisant un pas de plus, il s'appuya entièrement contre lui, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas un endroit de son corps qui n'était pas en contact avec le sien. Stiles sentit comme un choc électrique courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il entrouvrit la bouche pour compenser cette impression de brûlure. C'était tellement plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusque là. Comme si il s'était contenté de survivre alors qu'il aurait pu vivre, comme ça, beaucoup plus intensément. Derek respira dans son cou et il frissonna. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de ça ? Comment avait-il pu ignorer cette sensation ? Avait-il été si aveugle ?

L'hébétude qui avait saisi Stiles commença à réduire et il se sentit beaucoup plus serein. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Derek redressa la tête et son nez frôla sa mâchoire avant de s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il sentit soudain sa poitrine se serrer d'angoisse. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Derek, il s'attendait à être repoussé à tout moment et il aurait voulu savoir à quoi jouait le loup garou.

« Derek... qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Son ton n'était plus nerveux, il était au contraire très sérieux. Le regard de Stiles vacilla sur le visage de Derek, il allait tantôt se poser sur ses yeux, puis sur ses lèvres... Ce qu'il voulait l'effrayait un peu, après tout, il n'avait eut que peu de temps pour réfléchir.

_Mais diable, ce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser,_ pensa t-il.

Derek lui fit un sourire en coin, pour la énième fois, il se pencha sur lui. Son nez effleura le sien et Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Il pensa brièvement que les odeurs devaient être encore une fois lié à des trucs de loup. Derek combla lentement les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches en fermant les yeux, Stiles aurait voulu pouvoir avancer sa tête pour réduire plus vite l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux, mais il était pétrifié par l'attente. Il fut juste capable de fermer les yeux à son tour.

« Eh Stiles, murmura Derek.

- Hm ? grogna t-il. »

Stiles put presque voir le sourire moqueur de Derek, même en ayant les yeux fermés. Il n'avait plus besoin de la vue pour le voir. Derek ne répondit rien et Stiles soupira quand il prit enfin ses lèvres. L'angoisse disparut peu à peu et il ferma plus fort les yeux. Si l'étreinte avait été une brûlure, il n'eut plus aucun point de comparaison pour décrire combien ce baiser agitait ses sens. C'était au delà de ce tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos de Derek et il tressaillit quand le loup garou entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser.

Stiles ne savait plus où poser ses mains, il aurait voulu agripper la nuque de Derek pour l'attirer plus encore vers lui, il voulait les enfouir dans ses cheveux, l'étreindre plus fort. Stiles voulait trop de chose en même temps. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et sa main se crispa dans le dos de Derek lorsqu'il sentit sa langue toucher la sienne. Le loup garou grogna sourdement contre sa bouche et fit remonter sa main le long de son bras en un effleurement qui lui donna des frissons. Il lui semblait qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de trembler. La main de Derek continua son chemin jusque sa nuque et Stiles soupira quand il l'attira plus fort contre lui. L'étreinte du loup garou était possessive et contraignante, mais de toute façon, Stiles n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'échapper.

Ses lèvres glissèrent contre celles du loup garou et ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Stiles rouvrit lentement les yeux et se trouva captivé par ce qu'il voyait. Le souffle court, Derek le regardait dans les yeux, il ne souriait pas, aucune expression n'était réellement visible sur son visage. Si ce n'était que ses yeux le regardaient lui et uniquement lui, avec cette intensité qui le cloua sur place et l'empêcha presque de respirer. Quand il eut à peu près retrouvé son souffle, il leva la main et la posa contre la joue de Derek, comme si il avait voulu vérifier si il était réel. Quand sa peau toucha la sienne, il éprouva à nouveau cette brûlure agréable qui l'avait saisi tout à l'heure et il sourit.

« Et..., commença t-il d'un ton hésitant. »

Derek leva un sourcils et Stiles haussa nerveusement les épaules en collant son front contre celui du loup garou. Il se mordit les lèvres avec amusement quand son regard tomba sur le bout de papier qui avait échoué là, juste à coté d'eux.

« ... Pour ma copie..., continua t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Stiles. On s'en fout de ta copie, l'interrompit-il brusquement. »

Derek se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Oui, c'était vrai...

On s'en foutait de sa copie.

Après tout, maintenant, il aurait une multitude d'excuse pour pouvoir le regarder.

Quand au dessin qu'il devait faire... il s'en inquiéterait plus tard... _Beaucoup plus tard._

.

**- Fin - **

.

* * *

This is the end... my friend ! XD ^^

C'était l'OS sur la vue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il reste le goût (qu'est-ce que je vais en chier pour celle là !)

N'hésitez pas, la review est votre plus grande amie, elle ne va pas vous mordre


End file.
